Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, smart telephones and the like. Such handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable. Some devices such as a smart phone can be held by a single hand while others like a tablet computer are normally held by two hands. These electronic devices typically include a display and an input device such as a button or a touch screen. The display is typically configured to present visual information such as text and graphics and the input device is typically configured to enable a user to interact with the electronic device.